


Little Red

by Mauisse_Flowers



Category: RWBY
Genre: And Thoughts, But it's there, Criminal Ruby, Evil Ruby, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Implied Ruby/Roman, It's Just Talking, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Ruby-centric, like you have to squint to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse_Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I got WBY and JNPR out of the building for the weekend. That's all I wanted.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Now I can let go.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[RWBY:Rosewick] Craving](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/120748) by Chitsukee. 
  * Inspired by [Criminal Ruby AU Graphic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/120751) by Glitterberry. 



"We need someone on the inside, someone who knows the ins and outs before we even start to put our plans into action."

"No one here is the right age, and we're all known criminals."

"Now, now, Mercury, not everyone here is a known criminal. In fact, with a little maneuvering…"

"What are you thinking, Cinder?"

"Emerald, what do you say to visiting Ruby? I heard that dusty old Qrow is out of town."

"She's only fifteen!"

"Which is why no one will suspect her."

* * *

"Well, hello, Red! Fancy meeting you here!"

"Shut up, Roman. You'll ruin this entire thing."

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"Roman…"

"Fine, fine. Have fun at school, Little Red."

* * *

_I actually like these people… and Yang is here, too… what if she gets hurt?_

_… I can't think like that. This is my job. Cinder asked me to do this personally._

_… but even Roman and Adam were unsure… and their intuition is even better…_

* * *

"Ruby, you smell like cigars."

"What do you mean, Blake?"

"You smell like you've been around Roman Torchwick."

"We were just chasing him. And he was smoking when Penny and I found you."

"Yeah…"

* * *

"Professor Ozpin, I have something to tell you…"

"What is it, Miss Rose?"

"I think Professor Goodwick and General Ironwood should be here, too. It's kinda big."

"I'll contact them right away, then."

* * *

"Roman, just give them what they want. It doesn't have to end this way. Please."

"Why should I listen to you, Red? You've sided with the goody two shoes."

"To protect you and Yang, yes! I did side with them!"

"You need to get your priorities straight. You're either like me, a criminal, and don't care about anyone but yourself, or you're one of them and protect everyone. There is no in between in this world, Red."

"I guess I'm one of them then."

"Seems I'll be aiming to kill you next time. See you on the other side, Red."

"Goodbye, Roman."

* * *

"You're doing the right then, Ruby. If you hadn't of told us what the White Fang were planning, a lot of people could have died today. Thanks to you, we've saved a lot of lives and apprehended Roman Torchwick."

"I know, sir. It's just… I thought he'd been my friend…"

"He's a criminal, Miss Rose, his job is to make people think he's your friend and use you before he cuts you down."

"Miss Rose, I have one thing to ask you before you go to bed."

"Yes, Professor Ozpin?"

"What made you change your mind, and tell us about the White Fang's plan to blow open Vale to Grimm attacks and weaken its defenses?"

"My sister, team, and team JNPR. They've become my friends. You too, Professor Ozpin."

"How did I help?"

"Roman said to be a criminal you couldn't trust anyone and had to look out for only yourself. But I couldn't, not when you were so nice and trusting. It made me open up and more trusting."

"I see… Have a good night, Miss Rose."

"Thank you. Goodnight."

* * *

"Well, well, if it isn't Little Red! Come to gloat?"

"No."

"Then what are you here for?"

"I've come to break you out. Phase 3 is starting at dawn. We start planting now."

* * *

_I got WBY and JNPR out of the school for the weekend. That's all I wanted._

_Now I can let go._

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo, this came out less Rosewick and more Criminal!Ruby. It's short, it's just talking (and thoughts), but I like it. Wrote it in, like, five minutes.  
> Aaaaaaand, I'mma be posting this to FF.net, jusso you guys know.


End file.
